


Ask me properly with a ring then we’ll see

by wizoncepinkbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: BestFriendsAU, F/F, One line for LipSoul, pretend girlfriend, viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizoncepinkbit/pseuds/wizoncepinkbit
Summary: Haseul is desperate and Kahei can't say no to her.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Ask me properly with a ring then we’ll see

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this one fits ViSeul the most. Another one from my old writings. Hope you like it <3

_“Wong Kahei, I need your help!”_ Haseul exclaimed as soon as she heard someone picked up her call.

 _“Wow, not even a hello. I’m doing fine Haseul, thank you for asking.”_ Kahei answered, her voice laced with amusement with how loud the younger girl was talking. She’s not even on speaker phone but her voice is that loud.

 _“Hi, good morning. Now, shut up.”_ Haseul huffed on the other line. She doesn’t mean to sound rude or anything, it’s just she’s so stressed. Kahei just chuckled at the temper of her best friend.

The line went silent that Kahei thought it went dead, until she heard Haseul sigh.

 _“Fine. I’m sorry for being rude but, I need you tomorrow night.”_ Haseul said after a few moments. She was calming herself because it’s not every day she’s lucky to talk to her best friend. She could’ve asked this favour long time ago but it was always Kahei’s manager who will answer the phone.

 _“Oh~ Haseul-ah, you’re being bold right now. So you need me tomorrow night? Be careful of what you are saying because I might take it the wrong way.”_ Kahei teased further. From the grunt she heard on the other line, even though she can’t see it, she knows the younger is rolling her eyes.

 _“Kahei be serious! I’m having a mental breakdown right now. Mom and dad are hosting another gala and I don’t even know all these people. And you know what happens with those events!”_ Haseul frantically ranted, her voice becoming high pitched as she continued. Kahei couldn’t help but feel amused at her best friend.

 _“So, you’re trying to tell me, you need me. Again, to be your date? And to pretend as your girlfriend?”_ Kahei asked, her voice softening and no hint of teasing can be heard.

 _“Yes? I mean you know I can’t deal with all those guys and girls who keep on talking to me. You know my parents love you.”_ Haseul practically begged and Kahei almost gave in immediately.

 _“Yeah. They love me ‘cause I act like a human repellent when I’m with you. But with them trying to set you up with someone, I don’t think they will appreciate that.”_ Kahei answered, her voice now sounding more concerned.

 _“Kahei unnie, please~ that’s basically the reason I need you more right now.”_ Haseul complained and the older girl let out an airy chuckle. She might get into trouble for this, but she can’t say no to Haseul.

 _“Haseul-ah, you know I can do that. I mean I miss you, you know? It’s just that I’m in Hong Kong right now, and there’s no way I can make it there tomorrow.”_ Kahei reasoned out, her voice becoming more mischievous.

 _“Hey! You thought you can fool me. I just saw your airport previews yesterday and I’ve read that you’re on your tour and currently resting in New York!”_ Haseul whined and Kahei can’t hold it in anymore. She laughed so loud, Haseul can hear the older girl’s manager’s startled yelp from the other line.

 _“I didn’t know you’re stalking me Haseul-ah. I knew it! My best friend misses me too.”_ Kahei teased further.

 _“W-what? No! It’s just, uh, you know, some of your fans know me. And they are mentioning me. Your face is basically flooding my timeline.”_ Haseul defended and silently berating herself from stuttering. Kahei just hummed in amusement.

 _“Fine, if you don’t want to help me, you can just say it.”_ Haseul added, rolling her eyes at her best friend’s lack of response. She’s not a brat, she’s just desperate at the moment.

 _“Hey, I’m just kidding. You know I’ll do anything for you.”_ Kahei said softly. She really can’t say no to Haseul.

Haseul beamed at her response, as if the older girl could see her. _“Thank you so much Kahei! I’ll message you the details. Take care. And uh, I miss you.”_

 _“Hey, I just said I was kidding, I haven’t agreed yet.”_ Kahei complained, hearing Haseul’s voice becoming more excited.

 _“Kahei unnie, the moment I heard your voice from the other line, I knew you would agree.”_ Haseul smirked and ended the call. Kahei can only shake her head fondly at the younger girl’s antics.

* * *

Haseul has come to hate this time of the year. It’s like a tradition for their family to attend some party, or whatever they call it, whenever her parents has closed some deal with big shot clients. Her parents are the most sociable people you’ll meet. Haseul, not so much. She can talk to people, but not to the extent like her parents can.

She was always required to be present in every celebrations her parents are in. Whether be it her parents are invited, or they are the one hosting, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that she needs to be there. They wanted to know and to show to Haseul how the business world works. They wanted her to learn how to socialize to the influential people around her, not just her friends and best friend.

Haseul knows tonight would be the same, she would have to put on a smile even though she doesn’t like greeting those people who doesn’t even look like they are sincere in greeting her either. Not even one bit.

The only thing that Haseul is thankful for this time of the year, was when Kahei would be with her and pretend to be her girlfriend. Sure it was not always that the older girl would be available. Haseul knows how show business works. She knows Kahei is busy, so really, their set up was a lot harder than what they imagined.

It started when Haseul was asked by her parents to organize one of the said galas. Her parents know how she loves organizing such events. Everything was done perfectly, her parents are proud of her. The only downfall during the event is that, her parents, specifically her father, has been introducing her to different guys, and girls.

To say she was exhausted that night was an understatement. So the next time her parents have asked her to organize another event, she contacted Kahei, asked her to be her date and her parents never bothered her anymore. They have perfected the act of being together that even Kahei’s fans and company believed it. Haseul’s family can’t help but gush at how the two of them are perfect for each other.

* * *

“I like the material,” Haseul said thoughtfully as she eyed the gown, “but I don’t like the color.”

“Oh, we have a different color for this one, Ms. Jo.” The designer politely offered.

“It would be nice to look for some varieties.” Haseul said and smiled back.

She was wondering what Kahei would wear for the event. She was never worried regarding the older girl’s fashion. She basically has her own stylist, but she knows the older girl never disappoints. She knows once the both of them show up for the gala, they’re going to look phenomenal.

“Here is your purchase Miss Jo.” The designer smiled and asked one of their assistants to put the box inside her car.

“Thank you so much for your kind service.” Haseul politely answered, a smile still in her face as she gave her card.

“Oh, you don’t need to pay for this, Miss Jo, Ms. Wong has called earlier and has already taken care of it.” The designer replied as she politely declined the customer’s card. Haseul just smiled back in response and left the store.

 _“Hey, you know you don’t need to pay for my clothes.”_ Haseul straightforwardly says when she hears her call was picked up.

 _“It’s what you call courtesy Haseul. A simple thank you will do and besides, I wanted to give you something, like a gift. Because I know my girlfriend has organized this event and I know it’s going to be a success.”_ Kahei said, her tone sounding nonchalant but Haseul knows better. Her previous smile turning into a full grin.

 _“Silly, you mean, pretend girlfriend?”_ Haseul said and laughed, _“And you don’t need to because we both know that all the events I handle is always a success, but still, thank you.”_ She added.

 _“Wow, ever heard of humility Miss Jo? You should try to have it sometimes.”_ Kahei can’t help but be sarcastic at her best friend’s antics, but her voice is still filled with adoration. _“I’m kidding, confidence looks good on you Haseul, never change.”_ Kahei added before saying her goodbye.

Haseul laughed at the older girl’s words. She can’t help but blush with what she said though. Kahei is making her feel things.

The date of the event, Haseul can’t help but remember the reason why she almost lashed out to Kahei when they spoke over the phone. Now, she loves organizing events. She loves doing these type of things, but if someone pressures her to do so, sometimes, it’s getting tiring.

She’s been caught up in constantly answering calls and double-checking things that she almost panicked when she saw that she only has two hours left to fix herself. She immediately closed her laptop and took a shower before getting ready. She was already done fixing her hair and make-up when she heard her doorbell rang.

“Hi.” Kahei greeted her as soon as she opened the door. She almost choked out of nothing when she noticed how gorgeous the older girl is.

“Hey, Kahei unnie. Uh, wait for me here, sorry, I just need to put my dress on.” Haseul stuttered as reply after doing her best not to whine when Kahei pulled back from their hug. Kahei took notice again, of how Haseul calls her unnie when she’s nervous.

“It’s still early Haseul, take your time.” Kahei answered, her smile still wide seeing Haseul ran back inside her room. She can’t help but laughed a little at the sight. She feels oddly warm at the presence of her best friend.

“Kahei! Come here, help me zip this up.” Haseul shouted from her room and Kahei can’t hold it in anymore. She laughed loudly before sauntering her way inside Haseul’s room.

“Wow. I- uh, you look really beautiful right now.” Kahei stared at Haseul in awe. She was supposed to tease her best friend for being loud but now she’s here instead, staring at her wide eyed. Haseul has been Kahei’s best friend for 20 years now and not even once she failed to notice how beautiful the younger girl is.

“Thank you, you don’t look bad yourself, Kahei.” Haseul replied and shot her a smile, seeing the older girl staring, she snapped her fingers in front her before fixing her things.

Kahei offered her hand and Haseul gladly took it. She smiled at her best friend. Always the considerate person she is.

“I know I told you to take your time, but we’re going to be late if we don’t leave now.” Kahei informed Haseul as she looked at her phone, her wallpaper unnoticed. It was a picture Haseul had sent her when she was whining on how much she misses the younger girl.

Haseul grimaced, “You just always have to remind me of how I hate this time of the year.”

Kahei just laughed at her date’s suffering, “Then why did you agree on organizing this one? I’m pretty sure your mom would understand if you refuse.”

“You know them Kahei, I love them and all but sometimes, they aren’t the most understanding parents.” Haseul shrugged and Kahei squeezed her hand for comfort.

They arrived just in time. They entered a ballroom and Kahei can’t help herself but be amazed. Everything is perfect.

“You did great on this one. As usual.” Kahei whispered on Haseul’s ear. She’s still in awe that she didn’t notice a smirk crossed Haseul’s lips.

“I know this events give me stress but when did I ever become a mediocre?” Haseul answered her and their attention was shifted when someone called them.

“Haseul, honey! Oh, Kahei!” Mrs. Jo called them.

Haseul turned to Kahei, “Like the usual. Show time.”

Kahei just laughed. Removing her hand from the younger girl’s hands, she proceeded to hold Haseul’s waist instead. “Mrs. Jo, it’s nice to see you again. It’s been a while.”

“Oh, I just saw you this afternoon.” Mrs. Jo stated and Kahei felt flustered.

Haseul greeted her mother and kissed her cheek, “She’s staying here for a tour mom, did you perhaps watched one of her performances?” she questioned but teasing is evident in her voice.

“Oh, no. Mrs. Jo might have seen me on one of the hotels I’ve been staying.” Kahei supplied as she scratched her head from embarrassment. She needs to remember that Haseul’s family owns a lot of hotels in New York.

“She’s right. But I think I can try watching one of her performances. I heard she’s good. Oh, and Kahei? You can just call me Auntie or better yet, Mom. Since you and Haseul have been together for a while now.” Haseul and Kahei felt themselves blushed at what she said. They were acting like they were together now for 5 years but this is the first time Haseul’s mom has ever mentioned something about them being in a relationship.

“Behave you two, I’ll just go with your dad and greet the guests. You take care of yourselves. I guess I’ll just see you later.” Haseul’s mom bid her farewell and walked away from them to the sea of people they don’t recognize.

Haseul waved her mother off as Kahei directed them to the bar and ordered those drinks.

“I wonder what my manager and agency will say if I told them that we’re not really in a relationship.” Kahei said to start a conversation.

Haseul just sighed and played with the glass of her drink. “I don’t know, maybe your fans will be happy that their ‘Kahei’ is finally available once again. And you know, maybe they will stop on hating me.”

“Hey, most of them actually wanted us to be together. They say that we make a perfect couple.” Kahei said to lighten up the atmosphere and she succeeded because she made Haseul laugh.

When the time came for Mr. Jo to give his speech, Haseul and Kahei had to stand near the stage with her mother. Mr. Jo applauded Haseul for her hard work in putting a once again, spectacular evening for them before starting his thank you speech.

Haseul was spacing out the whole time her father was talking and she was just brought back in reality when she, once again, felt Kahei’s hand on her waist. She looked up to her and she gestured towards the stage.

“That was a nice speech, dad.” Haseul said as she gave her dad a kiss. Mr. Jo hugged her daughter and his face lightened up when he saw Kahei. He gave her a hug too.

Mr. and Mrs. Jo took their leave and started making rounds the ballroom, greeting every businessmen they know.

“You two look adorable together, how come you’re not married yet?” Jinsol, Haseul’s cousin, asked.

“That’s a great question… why haven’t we got married yet, Haseul?” Kahei asked as she leaned in and wrapped both her arms around the younger girl’s waist while looking at her, smirking.

Haseul was going to kill her later. She just elbowed her and smiled sweetly, too sweet that Kahei almost regretted asking her that question.

“We’re waiting for you to finish your world tour, remember love?” Haseul answered her with a smile.

Kahei was startled at how Haseul looked while smiling like that. That smile is doing something weird to her. Some good weird.

“Ah, yes! I remembered, were waiting for my company’s approval b-before getting married.” Kahei said as she smiled back to Jinsol, who was now busy staring at her wife, Jungeun.

Her cousin smiled, “I’m expecting to get an invitation for your wedding.”

“Oh you should… expect it sometime next year if everything goes according to plan.” Mrs. Jo suddenly interjected with a knowing smile. Haseul can’t even remember when her mother has appeared on their side. Remind her to kill her mother later.

When her mother walked away, Haseul elbowed Kahei so hard that she almost yelped in pain, “What was that all about?” She asked.

“Well, you know, to avoid and dodge furthermore questions?” Kahei answered in a questioning manner and Haseul just huffed.

Kahei just smiled as she stared at Haseul and Haseul could’ve sworn she saw a flash of something else in her eyes but she didn’t think that much. The night is almost over and she couldn’t have been more happy and ready for it.

Haseul and Kahei watched as Mr. and Mrs. Jo went up the stage to say their final speech for that night. Kahei stayed at Haseul’s side as they made their rounds and spoke to her family’s visitor. Some of the people aren’t actually that bad, most of them has been asking them about the same thing. Marriage. So much for avoiding questions and stuff.

When Haseul’s parents’ speech was over, she pulled Kahei out of the venue. She was about to hail a cab when Kahei stopped her.

“Let’s walk.” Haseul almost said ‘no’ but the look Kahei was pulling was that of an adorable baby that she couldn’t resist.

“Fine,” she answered as she intertwined their fingers together.

Haseul smiled when they started walking in rather slow pace. She suddenly remembered that first time she had ever brought Kahei to one of those events. She didn’t felt alone that time, because the older girl never left her side. And she also shooed all the guys and girls that tried to hit on her that night. That’s why she was the human repellent.

That had been almost 5 years ago.

“I think we should.” Kahei suddenly blurted out and halted their steps. Haseul also stopped in her tracks.

“You think we should what?” Haseul asked with a genuine confusion written on her face.

“You know, get married.” Kahei smiled at her.

Haseul laughed, “Eh? Why so sudden?”

“We’re not getting young. We’re almost thirty.” Kahei said.

“Okay? I don’t think that’s a good enough reason for us to get married,” Haseul shrugged but no real resistance in her voice can be heard.

“Oh Haseulie, have you forgotten that stupid little promise we made when we were younger?” Kahei asked as she pulled Haseul closer to her.

Haseul just looked at her as if she was thinking. Slowly, it dawned to her exactly what she was saying.

* * *

_Everything and everyone was too loud Haseul’s ear started to hurt. The sweaty bodies and smoke going around the house isn’t helping her either. This was all Kahei’s idea and Haseul hated it. She hated it more because Kahei decided to ditch her for some girl she thinks looks pretty._

_Haseul looked around hoping to see the older girl she was looking for, instead, she grimaced at the sight of people grinding on each other, and almost making out. Is this people her age do for fun? She just shook her head and decided to look for Kahei once again. It wouldn’t be too hard to look for a pink-haired girl._

_She released a loud sigh as she once again looked at the people around her. She already gave up on finding her best friend, because apparently, people her age also thinks that having pink hair is cool. She decided that she was going to leave without Kahei. She was just going to call her the next morning just to give her a piece of her mind for dragging her to this stupid party then ditching her._

_Haseul decided to go out of the apartment and walked on her own. She looked around for any payphone so that she could call their driver to come and pick her up but to her luck, she has no change. She mentally cursed herself and looked back at the apartment that was still blaring with loud music._

_She sighed and proceeded to walk back inside. One more time looking around for Kahei wouldn’t hurt, right?_

_Haseul made her way halfway up the stairs when she saw the older girl sitting there all alone. She smiled at her when Kahei looked up. Kahei’s face was wearing a smile but at the same time, she’s frowning. Haseul didn’t think that was possible but Kahei did. Leave it to her to make something impossible, possible. She felt bad for her for a second before she landed a slap on the back of her head._

_“I guess I deserved that for leaving you.” Kahei chuckled as she scratched the part of her head that was slapped._

_“So, what happened to that girl?” Haseul asked as she joined she joined Kahei on the staircase._

_“Oh, you know. The usual. I got friendzoned.” The older girl replied as she snuggled onto Haseul’s side._

_Haseul tried to but still, her giggles came out before she could even stop herself. “I’m sorry about that.”_

_Kahei leaned her head on Haseul’s shoulder and the younger girl just put her arms around her shoulder, “Why am I always the one comforting you? Shouldn’t it be the other way around because you’re older?” She asked._

_Kahei snorted but she didn’t say anything. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, “I have a question.”_

_Haseul just hummed as if saying to ask away because she was busy playing with Kahei’s hair. Wondering how the older girl has kept her hair soft despite almost ruining it._

_Kahei sat up and almost regretted it when she felt the loss of contact with Haseul, “If by the time we’re almost on our thirties and we haven’t married anyone, let’s get married.”_

_“That’s not a question.” Haseul raised her brow at her._

_Kahei just huffed in frustration, “I don’t know, it’s just that… the whole relationship and stuff are complicated. Isn’t it easier if we could just marry each other?”_

_“I guess so.” Haseul answered her and laughed._

_Kahei smiled and Haseul thought it was beautiful and she could replace the sun for her brightness, “So it’s a deal then?”_

_Haseul just shrugged, “Sure, unnie. If by the time we’re in our thirties and neither of us are married then we will just marry each other…but we have to be thirty, okay?”_

_Kahei just hugged her and whispered an okay._

* * *

Haseul laughed and followed Kahei as she was now walking ahead of her. _“What in the world am I going to do with you?”_ She muttered to herself.

“You mean the stupid little promise we made?” Haseul asked once she was beside Kahei again, just to be sure.

“I was wondering if you would remember.” Kahei said then laughed.

“I’m going to be thirty in a month and you’re going to be thirty a couple of months after that.” Kahei spoke after a few minutes of silence.

“Do you really want to keep that promise?” Haseul asked as she looked at her.

Kahei shrugged, “Only if you wanted to. Besides, I have no one, I still think that dating is hard and you’re my best friend. I couldn’t be happier if I’m going to marry you.”

“Kahei, it’s not about being happy, it’s about being in love with the person that you’re marrying.” Haseul explained as she rolled her eyes.

“But I do love you.” Kahei insisted.

“Yes, platonically.” Haseul said as she eyed Kahei suspiciously,

Kahei tightened the grip she had on the younger girl’s hands. “Maybe…maybe not.” she whispered.

“D-do you really want to do this?” Haseul asked.

“Why not?” Kahei asked as she stopped walking. “Haseul, I’m not forcing it, okay?” She says again, her hand on Haseul’s face, trying to erase the frown starting to take over her lips.

“Because I can provide you list of things on why we shouldn’t bring this relationship more than what it is.” Haseul said after a few moment of silences. She can’t look at Kahei’s eyes. A habit she has when she’s nervous.

“And what are those?” Kahei asked curiously.

“Kahei unnie, we are best friends… the very best.” Haseul sighed.

“But what if we could be more?” Kahei insisted and Haseul felt her stomach tightened. That was something she never considered.

“How bad would it be if I kissed you?” Kahei blurted out when Haseul was just standing still.

“I, I don’t know, unnie. I’ve never considered any of this.” Haseul said as she looked anywhere besides Kahei, trying to hide her blush.

“I’m going to do something stupid, please don’t hit me.” Kahei said as she took a step forward.

Haseul just nodded absentmindedly as her face came nearer. She stood still, Kahei’s hands were placed on the curve of Haseul’s neck and slowly moved up to cup her cheeks. Their eyes were locked as she felt her hot breath on her lips.

Haseul’s eyes were closed automatically as she felt Kahei’s lips touch hers softly.

The second time Haseul’s lips met Kahei’s, she brought her hands up to hold her close. Kahei brought her hands to her waist and held her close against her chest.

Haseul saw it right there and then.

She saw how all of this could work out.

It suddenly dawned to her, how pissed and worked out Kahei would look like when she mentioned that she’s dating someone, especially since she moved back to Hong Kong which is very far from New York. And the times when she would automatically assume that the girl or guy Kahei was dating was not good enough for her even if it was only a fling.

It’s because no one was good enough for Kahei by her standards.

Haseul moved her hand to Kahei’s hair. She knows the older girl loved it when she plays with her hair. Kahei slowed down the kiss but she still places small kisses towards Haseul’s lips before finally pulling back and looking at her like she had never really seen her before.

“Marry me.” Kahei whispered as she hugged Haseul.

“We’re not even dating, so why would I marry you?” Haseul laughed when she heard the older groan.

Kahei pulled back from the hug and smirked at her, “We’ve been dating for 5 years Ms. Jo, I think it’s about time for me to give you my surname.”

Haseul tried her best to suppress a grin and a squeal, “Ask me properly, with a ring and we’ll see.”

Kahei looked at her with a grin that would put the sun into shame as she once again laced their fingers together and pulled her down the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave some comments of suggestions and kudos <3
> 
> Twitter: @wizoncepinkbit


End file.
